Ripper Karneval
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Kanoka (OC) a girl who has no memories of her real family apart from blurred images and a single nightmare. Her life is full of torment, thanks to the triplets of the Sakamaki brothers. Her past is a mystery since her adoptive parents won't tell a single secret. All she remembers is white flowers, a tower, three women and six boys. Who and what is she? -Psychological Horromance-
1. Prolouge

_**Title:**_** Ripper KARNEVAL**

_**Rating:**_** T - M**

_**Pairing:**_ **Kanoka x** _(either)_ **Kanato, Subaru, Ayato, Shu, Laito or Mukami Kou, Yuma and Ruki.** _(throughout the fic.)_

_**Chapter:**_ **Prologue.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters, I only own Kanoka 'Sakamaki' Akayume and her deceased adoptive mother, and living abusive father~

I also do not own any of the song lyrics! They rightfully belong to Celtic Woman and Yuki Hayashi.

_(Oh how I want Kanato-kun~ We would get along so well~)_

**Note:** Read and Review~! This is just the prologue. I will make chapter one, but depending on how it all goes, this fic might be removed and put somewhere else, like a different site. I dunno yet.

**Heads Up:** Though Kanoka and Azusa are nothing but friends, Azu takes in Kano's pain when his brothers try to hurt her, so please don't expect anything romantic for those two, same with Reiji. Also, instead of Laito calling her 'Bitch-chan' like he does with Yui, he calls her 'Ka-chan' since that is what Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa called her before she was sent to the Church.

This is going to be a Psychological chapter with torture scenes. Small talk between Kanoka and Subaru. A little of Shu feeding from Kanoka. The psychological parts will be shown as short nightmares and flashbacks of her time with the Sakamaki's before being adopted, and the her time after being adopted with her "father" and the Mukami brothers.

Each flashback or nightmare will reveal a small section of her past with the Sakamaki brothers and the Mukami brothers. Also her adoptive parents.

I only know what I know about the Mukami brothers from reading about them, so sorry if they are not how they are in the games. _(Dad won't get me the game -.-;)_

**Clear up on Kanoka:**

- A day after being born to 4 years: With the church.

- 4 - 6 years: With the Sakamaki's_ (adopted by Cordelia (even though she is Christa's daughter)_

- 6 - 8 years: Mukami Brothers.

- 8 - 10: Church again.

- 10 - 16: Adoptive Family.

- 16 onwards: Sakamaki_ (mixed with Mukami's)_

* * *

**Chapter 0**

**Prolouge**

* * *

**Labels like:** **「 」** **(no italics only bold.)**

_(Labels are; Timeskip. Areas (school, mansion ect.) and Nightmares/Flashbacks)_

**Song Lyrics:** _「 」_ **(no bold only italics.)**

___(Songs are; Zero (translated), ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM, Kirisaki CARNIVAL (translated) and Farewell Song (translated.), Perfect Two, Resuce Me (Skepta), Rollarcoaster (YONAS) and Scarborough Fair.)_

* * *

**「 Starto Flashybacky 」**

_'I've always hated Carnivals or Fairs.'_

_She sat there trembling her red eyes trembling staring into the empty purple eyes. She wanted to scream, but her mouth was covered, she wanted to escaped, but her wrists had been pinned above her head. Tears, the transparent water that always finds its way to the surface, to the corners of her eyes, show her fearfulness and how scared she was._

_The trembles of the six year old girl, as the sweet, charming and yet deadly haunting and so very sadistically childish laughs were heard around the four kids. The laughs coming from the trio that had captured the fourth in a game of 'tag' or as the she would put it 'run before you're killed' the silence was broken by one quiet sentence._

_"Neh, Kano-chan, lets play~"_

_'This is why... Why I despise them so much.'_

**「 Endo Flashybacky 」**

* * *

Kanoka shot up in her bed, panting breathlessly, her hands raised to her neck, as she trembled so viciously, so scared. She hadn't had that nightmare in over a decade. A decade maybe, a century, she was something not even she knew herself. Actually, Kanoka Akayume, knew nothing of her past. Nothing at all. She was adopted at four years, old. And the only true memory she had was the painful nightmare she kept having every night that it seemed. She had the same nightmare yesterday, the day before that, over the past week, it was the same, and it always stopped with that one sentence.

'Neh, Kano-chan, lets play...'

Kanoka didn't remember much of her true family. She only remembered a single bit. There were flowers, white flowers, and a group of boys. Though she couldn't make out the boys. They were all so... Blurry. Two women as well, and.. A tower. The tower with the white flowers. It annoyed the teen girl so much when she would ask her adoptive parents about her real family, or before she was adopted, straight away, they would change the subject quicker that someone saying 'fantasy' and move onto her time at school, and if she had made any good friends.

She was sixteen now, and was always told that she had to go to school, during the night, but she had no idea why, she could walk perfectly during the day. Her school was strange, she couldn't deny that, it gave off an eerie feeling, like it wasn't a place for humans, but Kanoka never knew what she was, she felt uneasy around blood, and the light did sometimes strain her eyes if she saw way too much of it.

**_"Ka-chan, if you don't hurry, you will be late~"_**

"Hai~! Coming Mama~"

Running down the stairs, without falling for once, she stopped at the dip in the floor that lead to the front door, the small drop is where shoes had to be placed after being worn outside. Slipping off the slippers, she stood there and stared at the women, sighing, a small smile crept on her face. This women was her mother, she was always around, and it made Kanoka happy. So happy that not even the depths of hell could make the child depressed once again. She was so beautiful, her long white hair, tied up in a frilly hair band at the side of her head, with a long plat like section, hanging down the front. Her clothes consisting of a white dress, with diamond sleeves, attached to a necklace, and a blue fading fabric slipped and hanging around her white gloved arms, the gloves covered her hands and reached to her shoulders. Her mother was beautiful. Though she would look even more pretty, if she didn't look so sullen, and ill. Kanoka would love her so much, if the next two words would never be said to her everyday. All was true, and yet, the only problem out of the whole things was. The women before Kanoka, was... DEAD, but not just dead. This was Kanoka's real mother, the mother she never got to see.

_**"Filthy Child."**_

"Who are you talking to Kanoka?"

"Huh. I'm talking to Mother."

Her hand raised, as she pointed to the women at the door. The women only she could see, and even though her father probably knew this was true, he still gave her the one look that Kanoka hate, a look that said 'I will get you some help child.' Kanoka frowned and slipped her shoes on and followed her father out of the front door.

"Hurry up and get in the car. You're going to be late."

"... Yes Father."

_'Mama... Why can I only see and hear you?'_

_**"You're a good girl Ka-chan. Just like him."**_

* * *

**「 School 」**

"I'll pick you up later."

"Okay."

She knew he would pick her up, and she also knew today would be the same usual school they, though that wasn't the case. For some odd reason, Kanoka felt like today would be different. Like something would be revealed, something was going to happen, and she wasn't going to like this something. Today just felt to.. Different. Spinning on her heel, her red eyes stared towards the entrance, and as if on cue, 'he' would be standing there, like always. The youngest of the Sakamaki brothers, and then... He would turn and walk, disappearing as soon as the two red set of eyes locked.

_'What is his problem?'_

Kanoka just sighed and made her way into the school, and yet, she was pulled, her arm clung to by a certain brother. One of the triplets. Her gaze lowered to his, as her red orbs trembled slightly, staring at the dull, empty purple ones. Her whole body froze, and then there was a small tremble, after a small snicker was heard, along with a smirk appearing on the males face.

"K-kanato...?"

Hearing him chuckle quietly, it just lead to another faint tremble surprise attacking her body. Scared, no she wasn't scared... Who was scared of this kid? She was absolutely petrified of the Sakamaki brothers. Especially the triplets. Kanato wasn't that bad, so she thought, it was his two brothers that scared Kanoka the most, these two being Ayato and Laito Sakamaki. The only reason why she wasn't scared of Kanato as much as the others was because, if you said the right things, you could easily tame Kanato's anger.

"Neh, Hime-chan. Say 'hello' to Teddy."

Her gaze looked at the teddy in his arms as she gulped before smiling faintly, a wry and scared smile.

"H-hello... T-teddy-san."

His purple eyes calmed as a small smile, replaced that deadly and terrifying smirk that spelled out the word 'death' with a false word or action. Her arm was released, and this resulted to Kanoka bowing to the boy and his teddy, before rushing down the corridor away from him, and hopefully his two fraternal triplet brothers. Kano didn't want to deal with Ayato and Laito today, she already was scared because of Kanato. She ran through the corridors, up the stairs, and soon stopped, leaning against the wall, one of her hands holding the wall, as she rested her forehead against it, and her other holding her chest, as she slowly caught her breath back.

_'So that's; Subaru and Kanato. Which just leaves; Reiji, Shu, Ayato and Laito.'_

Soon sorting out her uniform, she rested her head against the wall once more, before frowning. How was she going to deal with Ayato and Laito. Reiji was easy, just speak formally and have very good manners around him, Shu was always lazy, all you had to was just ignore him, and make sure you didn't end up in the same place he was, whilst he sleeps. Subaru was always on his own, and stayed out of the way of others, none of them were a problem, they all had certain measurements to be on there good side, so they leave you alone.

Yet why? Why was Kanoka so scared of the triplets? What was it about them, that scared her so much?

"Ka-chan~"

_'Don't call me that!'_

"There you are. Ka-chan~"

_'Stop with the nickname!'_

Kanoka flinched when two arms were placed either side of her. She knew who it was, so she didn't have to turn to check, and yet she still turned her head round, till red met green, the red wavy locks, set under that hat, framing that charming face, no doubt. Laito Sakamaki had finally found her. Her eyes closed as she turned her gaze back to the wall in front of her, before releasing a few trembles. Honestly how Yui put up with the six of them was a mystery to her, yet even Yui had changed. She seemed more... Spooky. Kimori Yui was her best friend, before she was sent to live with the six brothers, they were the same in so many ways, that was Kanoka thought anyway. Both taken in as children, both raised by the church, somehow she lived with it, and then Yui was sent away, and she was left alone. It really did pain her heart, when Yui left, because then Kanoka had practically no one she got along with at the church.

"You know, Ka-chan~ You're like a feminine version of Subaru~"

"L-Leave me alone... L-laito."

Her eyes soon widened, as she felt herself being spun around and pinned to the wall, his hands tight fitted around her fragile, pale white skinned neck. "Now Ka-chan~" Kanoka felt herself shiver as Laito dragged his thumb ever so gently down her neck, almost as if to get her to submit to him, but it didn't work. "You're in a predicament. So I think your best move." Her face was turned, when he moved her chin, to reveal her tender and fang mark free neck, he leaned towards her and licked her ear, causing her to shiver again, before smirking. "Is to be quiet."

"Tch." A small flinch came from her, as soon as she felt the sharp pain run through her body, when he pierced the skin on her neck, with his fangs. "L-laito... S-stop!"

"LAITO!"

He turned his head and frowned, when she squirmed out of his grip moving away from him as possible, but turned her gaze round, until her red eyes locked with the tired blue ones. "S-shu-san..." When she stepped back, her body froze, before she felt herself being spun around again, her eyes meeting another set of green orbs. "A-ayato-k-kun -gh"

Her wrists were gripped and held together above her head, as the second red-haired boy smirked, Shu had vanished once again. It was bound to happen, he hated getting involved in what the two did, or what any did. Though Ayato's smirk made her tremble so much, pulling her arms a little more upwards, she felt the tears pricked the corners of her eyes, as she trembled more, and gasped a bit in pain, closing one of her red eyes.

"That's such a pretty look. Ka-chan~"

"Yeah, but... It needs more, fear~"

Kanoka let out a small squeal, as she stood there on her tip-toes, after Laito had wrapped his hands around her throat once more, and Ayato gripped her wrists, pulling them further upwards. The single visible red orb trembled, as the tears slowly started to run down her porcelain like cheeks. The sound of choked coughs and sniffles echoed in the empty corridor, and settled around the three of them. Her choked coughs and sniffles, just made the two boys grin more, and snicker quietly.

"Just like that Ka-chan~"

"It's perfect now. Kano-chan~"

"Laito, Ayato!"

This time they were interrupted by the second eldest. Reiji. Dropping Kanoka, they sighed and disappeared not wanting to get a mouthful of Reiji's lesson about manners and what they can and can't do during school hours. Kanoka just sat there coughing, and sniffling.

'Ah, that's right... I remember now... Why I hate Carnivals so much.'

* * *

_「A never-ending Ripper CARNIVAL is beginning.」_

* * *

What'chu think~ Good or Bad.

Review please~!


	2. 1 - Lets Play! Kanoka-chan!

**_Title: _Ripper KARNEVAL  
_Rating: _T - M  
_Pairing:_ Kanoka x Triplets + Shu.  
_Chapter: _1 - Let's Play~ Kanoka-chan~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters.  
I only own Kanoka 'Sakamaki' Akayume and her deceased adoptive mother, and living abusive father~  
I also do not own any of the song lyrics mentioned in these chapters NO MATTER how much I love the songs! They rightfully belong to Celtic Woman and Yuki Hayashi.

_(If I owned the real characters. People I despised and the bullies throughout the world would be in there graves before they even reach their next birthdays. :D This is so possible with Subaru and Kanato. The fire and the strength will rule over the world! *evil laugh*)_

**Note:** Read and Review~! Thank you DreamerDarkness, Girl Power, Alice and Suabru Girl.

Dark: You already know what the plan is... Well most of it~ teehee but thank you for your review.

Girl Power: Much appreciated, and don't worry Ill keep my end of making the story~

Alice: Sorry, but I anit that good with prologues. It she become more clear as if progresses on.

Suabru: Gomen kid, but Kanoka is staying female v.v I'm terrible with Yaoi, but if I wasn't, the only Yaoi I would be doing is Shu x Yuma/Edgar, or Azusa x Kanato or Ayato, and no worries Azu-kun is gonna be added.

**Heads Up:**Though Kanoka and Azusa are nothing but friends, Azu takes in Kano's pain when his brothers try to hurt her, so please don't expect anything romantic for those two, same with Reiji. Also, instead of Laito calling her 'Bitch-chan' like he does with Yui, he calls her 'Ka-chan' since that is what Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa called her before she was sent to the Church.

This is going to be a Psychological chapter with torture scenes. Small talk between Kanoka and Subaru. A little of Shu feeding from Kanoka. The psychological parts will be shown as short nightmares and flashbacks of her time with the Sakamaki's before being adopted (6 years old) and the her time after being adopted with her "father" and the Mukami brothers.

Each flashback or nightmare will reveal a small section of her past with the Sakamaki brothers and the Mukami brothers. Also her adoptive parents.

I only know what I know about the Mukami brothers from reading about them, so sorry if they are not how they are in the games._ (Dad won't get me the game -.-;)_

**Clear up on Kanoka:**

- A day after being born to 4 years: With the church.

- 4 - 6 years: With the Sakamaki's_ (adopted by Cordelia (even though she is Christa's daughter)_

- 6 - 8 years: Mukami Brothers.

- 8 - 10: Church again.

- 10 - 16: Adoptive Family.

- 16 onwards: Sakamaki_ (mixed with Mukami's)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lets Play~ Kanoka-chan~**

* * *

**Labels like:** **「 」** **(no italics only bold.)**

_(Labels are; Timeskip. Areas (school, mansion ect.) and Nightmares/Flashbacks)_

**Song Lyrics:** _「 」_ **(no bold only italics.)**

___(Songs are; Zero (translated), ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM, Kirisaki CARNIVAL (translated) and Farewell Song (translated.), Perfect Two, Resuce Me (Skepta), Rollarcoaster (YONAS) and Scarborough Fair.)_

* * *

Waking up once again into another day of the torturous hell know as 'school' with the three lovely devils of that Sakamaki brothers. Kanoka was debating on whether to pretend to be sick just to get away from them and put up with the beatings of her father, or just deal with the triplets and their sadistic ways for the next six maybe seven hours of her life, wasted on the educational -which was useless really, because like she got taught anything that is worth remember- building known as her school. She sighed and decided to just hope that, just for today the triplets would take a break in the torture, but she knew the chances were very slim on that hopeful wish. When she finally decided to roll herself out of her bed, hitting her bedroom floor with a thump, alerting her father downstairs that she was finally awake. Kanoka yawned and lifted herself up scratching the back of her head, and then stretching, before letting out a wince of pain, and retreating her arms back down, and backed out on clicking her neck. Laito and Ayato really had hurt her yesterday, with what Ayato dangling her by her wrists, and Laito pinning her to the walls by her neck, as well as strangling her, whilst Ayato dangled her by her arms. She jump slightly after hearing her father shout up to her about getting ready and fast. Gently she rubbed her neck, retreating to her bathroom to get ready.

Kanoka's sleeping habits now, since the triplets had started to torture her at school, the sleeping habits had increased drastically. Every day after school, as soon as she reached her bed, Kanoka would be fast asleep, and yet still she would over sleep. The triplets drain too much energy from her during school, chasing her around the school, and when they catch her, torturing her on a low-level, where no blood is split to a certain degree, maybe a few cuts, but mostly the three feeding from her blood, and trying her out of energy with every gulp. If Kanoka didn't have to put up with mostly Ayato and Laito, she would have to keep getting shouted at by her father, over sleeping and the usual pains and aches in her body after their little torture sessions.

"KANOKA!"

"FOR GOD SAKE! I'm fucking hurrying!"

That was a bad move Kanoka! Now for the journey to school, this teen would have to put up with the old man's lectures on using the lords name in vain, and the foul language used in his house under his roof. Don't forget though, the threats of sending her back to the church's orphanage if it continued. Kanoka couldn't be dealing with her father's lectures and then on top of that, once she hit the school grounds today, Kano couldn't be dealing with the triplets and their evil deeds in torments and sadistic al fun.

Running down the stairs, Kanoka quickly did a mirror check, not for a boy, nah, even if she did like someone at the school, they were all weird and well a little creepy. No Kanoka was double checking to make sure that she didn't look too much like a mixture of Ayato's and Kanato's scruffiness, but also the neatness of Reiji. In fact her uniform did consist of at least, one section of the Sakamaki brother's uniforms, just more feminine. Kanoka hated wearing skirts, seriously, as soon as she got the girls uniform for the school, she refused to wear it, no matter how much, her mother protested, and her father threatened her, she refused to wear the girls uniform and ended up receiving the boys uniform and changing it into her own style.

The last part of Kanoka's uniform as a red ribbon that she was given by her adoptive mother, for her first day at school, yet ever since the death of her adoptive mother, Kanoka hasn't worn the ribbon since. She never felt the need to without feeling her mother tying her hair loosely with the red ribbon. The ribbon was similar to the one that Laito had wrapped around that hat he always wore to school. Her mother was so caring, she even halted the abuse from her father, but as soon as she died that abuse soon started up again. Even if it wasn't her real mother, Kanoka felt like it was her real mother, since the teen couldn't remember her true family.

Slipping her shoes on Kanoka grabbed her bag, plus a music player, she was given at a young age, by someone she didn't remember probably, her past was still to blurred to remember or recognise anyone in the images, that just popped up in her head now and then. The only reason she kept the music play was because, on this player it had the most strangest songs, scary and relaxing* and it always calmed Kanoka down when she needed to be calmed down.

"How long are you going to bloody stand there for! I haven't got all night you pathetic child. Hurry up and get in this car!"

She grumbled under her breath, and climbed into the car. After strapping herself in, Kanoka soon turned the music player on and blocked out her fathers ranting. She really didn't want to be hearing about 'god' or how his stupid work was going. She was more interested in getting out of the car, and heading into a world of doom.

「 School 」

The journey was quiet before she started to mutter quiet sentences. Her father looked at her before pulling into the school entrance, of the front entrance.

"I know. You'll pick me up later."

Closing the door she headed through the doors. Today was going to be different. Kanoka had passed Kanato's clingy greeting each and every time she steps foot into the school's entrance -another bad move for Kanoka- making her way towards the class she slid the door open just to be greeted with an empty room, well an empty room and a Subaru sitting outta the way of others. Pinned just like yesterday. She stared at him with a bored look, as he growled slightly. Staying quiet, Kanoka knew exactly why he was here, it was because of Kanato. Kanato had probably gone to tell Ayato and Laito, and by the looks of things Laito was the first to be told.

"Ka-chan~!"

"..."

"What's with not saying hello to Kanato and his Teddy... Ka-chan~!"

"What's with you and that nickname?"

His gripped tightened around her neck, as he leaned closer, she could feel his breath against her cheek, as she slightly turned her face from his. "I asked first." Flinching she frowned a little.

"I'm not up for torture today."

He frowned and looked at her, before looking away noticing she wasn't wearing that ribbon that she always wears. "No ribbon today... Again?" Kanoka didn't think Laito of all people would notice her ribbon, obviously she was wrong.

"Hmm? Ka-chan~"

Her gaze turned to his. "What?"

"Let's play a game."

"W-we're in s-school."

"Then after. Let's play~"

"Yeah Kano-chan~ Let's play a game."

Kanoka stood there and closed her eyes, after the other two triplets appeared, again the three grinned seeing her tremble slightly. Before let out small laughs. Her neck was released and she stood there trembling so much, that she couldn't stop. Even after they started to walk away, her gaze turned to the three before she frowned, swallowing the lump that blocked any words from leaving her mouth.

"Don't run Kano-chan~"

"Make sure you stay Hime-chan. Teddy will be happy to play again."

'When will this end, Mother...?'

Kanoka quickly hurried into the classroom taking her seat as she trembled faintly, even now she was worried, there was no doubt that the only other person in this room was staring at her. Turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse, she quickly looked back the other way and let out a sigh, he wasn't staring, that was one less thing to worry about. Though, she had to deal with the triplets, and it wasn't going to be a fun little game, it would be a game of torture and her screams, for avoiding the usual school day routine.

"You're in trouble. Kanoka."

There was a quiet scowl after he notice her small flinch, when he spoke, though he wasn't going to shout at her, because if he was in her position, he would probably be frightened. Even the brothers knew about Kanoka, well everyone except Subaru, he only knew her from the age of four to six, then from ten till now. Every single brother knew the reason for the lost of contact from Kano after the age of six. The triplets just took their torturing ways to far that day.

"Noticed that already. Don't need to be told again."

"Don't expect help from Shu or Reiji."

"Don't plan to, rather put up with the triplets than deal with Reiji's lectures." She head butted her desk. "Shu is too lazy to help. Rather not cause him problems."

The silence fell over the room, her head resting on her arms as she slept. The teacher talking about whatever they were learning. The class listening to the teachers rambles, trying to comprehend what the hell he was chatting about.

Though Kanoka really, really wanted to wake up right now, and yet this nightmare wasn't going to let her.

「 Flashybacky/Starto/Nightymare 」

She ran, and ran until she reached one ride at the fair. Slowly she stepped into the mansion, trembling. What would be more scary for a six-year-old, being chased by three sadistic seven-year olds or a haunted mansion walk through ride? Both for Kanoka, she never was a fan of ghouls and ghosts**, but she had always been a fan of wolves, and for some odd reason vampires. Small sniffles came to her as she gripped the -now muddy- white dress, that Cordelia had given her. That wasn't going to go well with Cordelia.

Tripping Kano winced as she grazed her knee, lifting herself she soon started to run down the dark halls of the ride. Turning one of the corners she trembled staring at the fake ghouls, and the three boys standing in front of it, the only thing she could think off was running back the way she came and taking a different turning along the halls.

Soon she found a door and ran through it closing it behind her, and hid in the corner.

"Ka-chan~"

"Let's play more!"

The door swung open as she flinched gasping a little when Kanato found her. His smile brought tears to her eyes, and to top it off, she felt his hand move her messy, dirty white fringe out of her face.

"Neh, Hime-chan~ It's rude to ignore, requests."

「 Flashybacky/Endo/Nightymare 」

She flinched a little and blinked a little opening her eyes. Lifting her head, she soon met the colour purple and jumped slightly pushing her chair back slightly.

"Neh, Ayato, she's woken."

Just like that, with one sentence she was surrounded again, but only by Ayato and Kanato, even if that was the case, Kanoka still shook her head she stood up and ran for the door, though she stopped staring at the last one standing in the doorway, who held her arms, blocking the way out, as Ayato stood behind her and Kanato to her right. Stepping back from Laito, trembling, her trembles made them laugh quietly, her hand raising to her chest as she ran towards the other door of the classroom, sliding it open she ran down the corridors, slipping slightly on the stairs she grabbed the rails, closing her eyes tightly, slowly lifting herself up, and continued down the stairs. Taking a small breath, looking to her left then to her right, she could tell her eyes had widened when she caught a glimpse of the white dress.

"M-mother...?"

Wisps of her name echoed through the empty school, as she headed to the right, before being pulled out of the corridors. Her mouth covered before she could even squeal.

"So noisy."

The hand was removed as she stood there trembling a little. 'S-shu-san...' Her gaze turned slightly before being turned back round, which the Kanoka kept her gaze staring in front of them. Kanoka felt her chin being lifted a little, before her hair was removed revealing her neck. "S-Shu..." Shivering, as he dragged his tongue along her neck, she squirmed out of his grip, just to be pulled back. Her wrist was firmly being gripped, whilst he moved her hair again, before his arm found its way around her waist.

The door opened as Ayato stood there slightly annoyed. Her cheeks tinted with a small blush, as Shu lifted his head, and turned to his younger half-brother.

"Shu."

A low snarl came from Ayato as the elder sighed, running his finger over the two pierced holes. A flinch came from Kanoka, as she frowned a little, trembling. They were soon joined by Kanato and Laito.

"Hey, Shu, share the girl."

"Mh. Share her."

Kanoka flinched the four sets of fangs pierced her skin. Letting out a small squeal, she trembled a little not matter how much she tried not to._ 'I-i'm starting to feel dizzy...'_ Slowly her eyes closed.

"G-guys."

"Night, Hime-chan~"

The four disappeared as she hit the floor, laying there. Reiji stood staring at her, before walking over and picking her up.

* * *

**「 Timeyskippy/Next Day 」**

Her bedroom door swung open, as she slowly opened her eyes frowning, the loud steps heading to her bed, as she slowly lifted herself up and turned to the one causing all the bloody noise. Though her head soon spun back round as she tensed up a little.

"This is your last chance Kanoka. Anymore trouble, and I'm sending you back."

"T-trouble?"

Her father was furious at her, and Kanoka raised her head to glance at her father but, instead her hair was tugged at leading her to fall off the bed, with a gentle thump.

"Kanoka. You have visitors.. Go and greet them, and please, stop having two of the six bring you home everyday."

Looking up, Kanoka gave her father a confused look, before hearing a small quiet chuckle. Slowly she raised herself to her feet, and followed her father downstairs. Standing there was the once person, or the six people she didn't want to see, when she woke up,

"And you let them all in."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Laughing nervously she stood there waving a little as he left for work. Dropping her arm she looked towards the boys. As they made themselves comfy in the lounge. She flinched when Laito licked her, and Kanato clung to her arm. 'I'm so going to cut you one day. All of you.' Thinking before raising her head to the two eldest, scowling at the fact that Shu decided to make himself a little to comfy on her couch.

"What do you want that gives me the pleasure of being dragged from my lovely slumber.. By my fucking hair?"

"Hm. You sounded a little like Subaru then... Right Kanato~?"

"Mhm. You did. Hime-chan."

"Shut up Laito!"

Both Subaru and Kanoka glared at the boy after muttering the same sentence together, causing him to chuckle a little and Subaru to growl faintly.

"Boys. Knock it off."

Laito looked towards Reiji, before clinging to her with Kanato and smirking. Ayato glared towards the two, receiving a glare back from Kanoka.

"Don't even say it Ayato." Her gaze went back to the second eldest. "Reiji, explain."

"Hm. Your father. It seems he will be sending you back there soon."

"It won't happen. He has said that for the past four years." The brothers all looked at each other before, Shu sat up and looked over at her. He smirked as she blinked and turned back towards the eldest. "He isn't... Sending me to the church is he?" Hoping they wouldn't but much to her disappointment, they all shook their heads, Kanato felt her tremble slightly. "H-he... He is sending me w-with you lot... Isn't he?" A nod came from Reiji, as she freed herself from Laito and Kanato, running up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Hm. Ka-chan... Doesn't wanna come with us."

"I wonder why that is. Idiot."

Laito scowled and glared at Subaru, as he scoffed and looked out of the window. Shu and Reiji just sighed, as Kanato frowned and looked at his teddy, with an upset expression. Ayato he just sighed, and leaned back in the chair, as it was set on two legs, whilst leaning against the wall. Kanoka sat there trembling, she really didn't want to leave with the six, once again. Yes Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa was dead, and they hardly saw their father, but that was it. It was just those six in that huge house, with Yui. _'Wait. Yui would be there... I'm safe.. With her there right?'_ Thinking quietly, before flinching at the knock on the door, wryly she lifted herself off the bedroom floor, and opened the door, only to be pushed to the ground, and sat on, a small gasp was heard as her eyes widened.

"A-ayato...! G-get off me!"

"Neh, Hime-chan.. Where do you keep your suitcase?"

"W-wait! Who said I even agreed to go!"

"Ka-chan~ It's not up to you."

Kanoka struggled, managing to get the red-haired idiot, away and stood up, as Laito took her suitcase from beneath her bed, and set it on her bed, whilst Kanato stood handing over her clothes. Reiji stood at the door as Ayato, held her away whilst the other two packed her things, screaming and kicking at the red-haired, to let her go, Reiji coughed as they turned to look at him, she kept her eyes closed, struggling in Ayato's arms.

"Make sure you pack her uniform."

_**'REIJI! YOU USELESS NERD!'**_

"M'kay Reiji... This is going to be fun~ Neh, Kano-chan."

Ayato smirked as she just stood there, she had finally given up on her struggling, it was obvious that her adoptive father didn't want her if he was letting the Sakamaki's take her home. _'DOES HE NOT KNOW WHO THESE KIDS ARE!'_ That was the only thing going through her head, before she was dragged from her room, after Kanato and Laito, rolled the suitcases down the stairs. Grabbing the handle of her bedroom, door Ayato, stumbled back as the door closed and she held the golden handle for dear life.

"Gh. KANOKA!"

"Nu! I am not going!"

Her she turned her gaze round and stuck her tongue out at him, as he snarled at her and pulled more, as she shook her head, telling him to let go, whilst he refused, the others waited downstairs listening to the commotion from the two. Her eyes tightly shut, as he took ragged large steps, pulling her arm with him, small winces were heard through the tossing of refusals and orders from the two off them. Kanoka can be very childish when she wants to, and so can Ayato, even if he was older than her. Soon there was a click, and with one more yank from Ayato, Kanoka fell back both landing on the floor. He groaned as she lifted herself up, blinking, before staring at him, then turning her gaze turned to her hand, that held the door handle. Figuring out what happen, whilst Ayato let out another groan, from her sitting on him.

"... Shit."

"Ugh... Get off... So heavy."

"AND YOU'RE NOT!"

He glared at her as she glared back before standing up and staring at the door handle, Reiji looked up the stairs before noticing both of them staring at the door, then back to the handle in Kanoka's hand. Her gaze turned to Ayato, as he looked at her, both chuckled nervously, and soon went fix the handle -as pathetic as they looked- they gave up and it soon resulted to Kanoka dropping the handle in front of her door and Ayato, throwing her over his shoulder, just to carefully, make his way downstairs, where they all waited.

"Here. Another reason for you to come with us~"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT AYATO!"

"You're the one who didn't let go Kano-chan~"

"Tch. Shut up!"

Being thrown into the limo, she found herself stuck between, Subaru and Ayato, opposite Laito and Shu, whilst Reiji sat with Kanato and his teddy to the side. Sighing she frowned and leaned her head back against the cushion'd seat, and as much as Ayato and Laito stared at her smooth neck, Reiji wasn't going to allow feeding to happen in the limo, so they just had to wait till they reached the mansion. Where Kanoka's torture would begin after another nice -horrid- sleep.

**「 Sakamaki Mansion 」**

The journey was completely boring, all it consisted of, was Laito staring at her, Kanato talking to his teddy, in such the amazing crazy way, Shu ignoring everyone -bout right- Reiji just sitting there, whilst Kanoka fell asleep, between Subaru and Ayato, well more like, agaist Subaru -much to his dismay- and he really just wanted to push her away, but just like what Laito had muttered, Kanoka was too cute when she slept. Soon as they arrived, each and every one of them stepped out, before Kanoka could even grasp what was going on, she was pulled from the limo, and now sitting on the floor, of the wet pavement as it rained. Raising her hand, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, before looking up at the brothers, who were standing at the doors of the mansion already. Shu opened it and was barged out of the way, by a certain blonde, who sprinted towards a newly awoken and very tired Kanoka. Standing up, she stumbled back, as the girl wrapped her arms around her friend, tightly, before blinking, and licking her friends neck. That was a no go, pushing the blonde away, she stepped back trembling, her arms firmly over her chest, whilst she covered her neck with her own hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK YUI!"

"Sorry, Kanoka..."

A shiver soon ran down her spine as she finally started to feel the cold from the rain, and sneezed, pushing past Yui, Kanoka made her ways to her new hell of a home, where she would probably go through so much that the room she would be given WILL end up being her death-bed.

Kanoka laid in her bed she trembled so much, even taking deep breaths weren't helping her keep calm. Wait, how was she meant to keep calm. In a house. With seven vampires. Three that looove to torture her. Two that won't give a shit if she is hurt. Another two who treat her like a dear friend, but won't put a stop to the torture she is going to be receiving daily from the triplets. Oh her poor exhausted pale skinned body. Soon it would be filled with cuts and bite marks, and guaranteed love bites, from Laito and Ayato. What was worse, is her bloody nightmares, will always appear, and she would always be waking at least a few of the brothers up, with her screams when the nightmares end, and Kanoka wakes up, petrified. Hopefully it wouldn't be any of the triplets that find her in that state of mind. She might get placed in the same category as Kanato. That's one category she didn't honestly would like to be put into.

"Stupid."

Muttering to herself she rolled over and blinked before screaming and jumping backwards, just to hit the floor, as Ayato yawned and lifted his head, to look at her. A small smirk appeared on his face, as she soon was pushed back onto the floor, her eyes trembled a little, as she trembled, he lifted her chin, as well as his hand, setting itself on against her back. Kanoka froze, as his slightly extended canines, grazed her neck, before she flinched, and gripped his arms, she clawed his arms as he winced and let go, glaring at her, she had refused to let him feed slightly, as she trembled a little. Grabbing her shoulder, he pushed her onto the ground, holding her against the floor smirking, as she shook, her eyes slightly widened, her red orbs glared at the emerald ones, before then closed tightly, when his hand ran over her chest.

"A-ayato... S-stop!"

"Hm. Kano-chan..." He leaned down, his breath tickled her outer ear lobe. "But. You look so delicious~ With that frightened look." He chuckled as she flinched, trembling.

"Y-you're n-not..."

"Hm. You don't want to...?"

"Even if I say no. You'll still do it."

Petting her head sarcastically, he grinned. "That's a good girl."

Her gaze turned to him, as she scowled before he forcefully kissed her, her eyes widening. Raising her hand, she pushed at his arm, before he retreated back. Going to slap him, her arm was stopped, then pinned to the floor. Shaking her head, she blinked a bit, before turning her gaze a bit, yawning faintly. Ayato just blinked and sighed, climbing off her, and walking away. _'Figured, he would leave if I did that.'_ Soon as the door shut, she smirked lifting herself off the floor, and lifted the quilts, just to stare at the sleeping blonde, laying in the bed._ 'Shu...'_ Sighing, she poked the boy leaning over the side of the bed, his eyes opening till they were half lidded, and stared at her.

"Out."

"No... You both are noisy."

"Out."

"I'll sleep here. As a punishment."

"Fuck no." She grabbed his wrist, and dragged him, well, attempted but it just lead to her being pulled back and pinned to her bed. _'At least its not the floor.'_ His hand moved the hair from her face before she frowned. _'What am I thinking.'_ Attempting she tried to shove the elder off her fragile state. As weak as she was, this shove -if you could even call it a shove- just defied the whole concept of weak. Kanoka was too tired for all this shit with the brothers. She knew everything about this house, and been in each and every room, so she knew what everyone's room was like, including the rooms for Shu and Reiji's mother as well as the triplets mothers. She never knew what Christa's looked like, since she had always been somewhere else.

"Shu! Get off, I'm to tired for this shit."

"Well... Shut up, and sleep."

"Get out then!"

"So noisy."

His hand covered her mouth, as she felt herself being pulled against him. Her eyes widened, as she trembled in his arms. Kanoka hated it when her back was turned to them, it means she couldn't react to whatever they were going to do, though by the looks of it -just because he had rested his chin, on her head- Shu was only here to sleep, and nothing more. Lifting her hand, she moved his from her mouth, and took in a nice breath of the air, before releasing his hand from her grip, and Shu soon rested his head on the same hand she was just holding.

"Shu."

"Sleep, Kanoka."

"No, I think you really should leave." Frowning slightly, he tightened his grip around her waist. "I don't want to wake up you..."

"Shut up."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and gave up, she was too tired to deal with trying to get Shu to go back to his own bloody room. Instead she jut laid there, slowly drifting off to sleep, and hoping no nightmares would attack her this time, she really didn't want to deal with an angry Shu. Though, that strand of hope soon shattered.

**「Flashback 」**

_Kanoka slowly opened her eyes, her pink dress, covered in bloodstains, as she laid on the bedroom floor of Cordelia's room. 'What happened...?' She moaned a little and frowned, because when she tried to move, it just sent pain rippling through her body. 'Oh right. I disobeyed an order from Mrs. Cordelia.' her brows furrowed as one of the boy's knelt next to her, she knew who it was because of the teddy he was holding. 'K-kanato... I-it hurts...' the dull red orbs met with his sullen purple ones, before a smile crept onto his face. 'Heh... Round two.' He removed the fork from his pocket and raised in before digging it into her leg. A painful screamed, tore apart the silence that had fallen over the duo like a blanket at night._

_"K-kana-k-kun.."_

_"Teddy, isn't this fun... Oh, you should heal quicker Hime-chan~ We're going to the Fair tomorrow~ Well Carnival."_

_"Y-yes. K-k-kana-kun."_

_A couple more screams ripped through the short yet newly built blanket of silence, before the middle triplet disappear. Leaving her there to bleed to death, with her newly dealt wounds, and some of her old wounds that hadn't healed just yet, after being punished by Cordelia. Her eyes stared at the ceiling. 'What was it.. I disobeyed again...?' Coughing a little she trembled 'Right. I wouldn't study and went to find Su-kun... Even after Cordelia had forbade it.' Her eyes closed as she fell asleep, a painful sleep. Hopefully she would be healed before tomorrow, she always loved going to the carnivals, they were fun. What she didn't know is, this would end out differently to other carnivals, that the Sakamaki's had taken her to._

_Her eyes opened as she found herself, being carried by someone. Her arms draped over the persons shoulders, as they carried her away from Cordelia's room. Kanoka lifted her head weakly, till she was met with a face of white hair. 'Su-kun...?' Letting her head rest again, she was taken to Shu's room, as Shu had some warm water and bandages ready, to sort her wounds out. It seems that her screams had alerted the two, of what was happening. The faint sounds of someone's voice was heard, whilst Shu patched her up. 'Ka-kana-kun... Singing... Heh.' A faint smiled replaced her frown, as she listened to him sing. Shu smiled as Subaru sighed, holding her, in a seated position for the other._

**「End of Flashback 」**

Her eyes faintly opened, as looked towards the as she rolled over, tensing up, her gaze lifted to the emerald eyes, of Laito. A soft smile on his face, before he held her chin in place, and kissed her. Kanoka took a few minutes to take in the situation before she pushed him away, and he pinned her arms above her head, kneeling over her. Squirming against him, as goose bumps would run up her arms, when he licked her ear, then her neck. She shook her head the best she could, then Laito lifted his head, and looked towards the small couch in her room.

"Too... Noisy."

"SHU! GET OUT!"

"No, it's quiet here... If you weren't in here."

"Give up. He isn't leaving... I've already tried to drag him out."

Laito growled, before removing himself from the girl beneath him, and disappeared out of the door, slamming it behind him. _'Thanks... Shu... I think.'_ Kanoka thought, as lifted herself and stared at him, as he slightly turned his head and looked at her, before smirking and looking back to the ceiling closing his eyes.

"You're welcome. Kan-chan."

* * *

* Basically the music is the Character Song OST and Scarborough Bridge from the Original Soundtrack.

** Ghouls and Ghosts: It sort of irritates me quite a bit. Ghouls, Spirits and Ghosts are two different kinds of supernatural interferences, that are visible to the eye of anyone who can see spirits, ghosts and ghouls. Ghouls can pick things up and can hurt humans no matter if the human can see the ghouls or not, this is to show signs that they are around. Ghosts are practically transparent, and can only show signs by scratching into walls, or using the four natural elements (fire, water, earth and wind.) Two different things. Just had to clear that up.


End file.
